rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Naira Lordsblood
''Naira Lordsblood'' She's a female paladin, who seeks to help expel the evil from the lands of Azeroth, bring honesty and kindness to people. Naira Groce was born as a simple trader in town near where Menethil Harbor is now, in the Mastrillia family. Her mother Noelle wanted her to sell weapons that her own father has made; they weren’t poor, nor rich. Her father Diego was a blacksmith that made weapons and shields for the heroes, and his chain armor won renown in their town. Naira despised the fact that she was forcibly trying to smile for their clients and search for those who actually need their goods. She was jealous of her sister Isabella, who had money and got all the things a woman need, other than Naira, who wasn’t family’s favorite girl and had to work to get such. Naira traveled to various cities to trade her goods and weapons, until the time has come to use them herself. Father always wanted a child that can bring honor to their family and pride, but he never had a son. As he saw, that Isabella couldn’t handle the weight of the sword, he decided to teach Naira the masterpiece of a weapon that she carries daily. Naira gladly accepted to bring the pride to their family and help the heroes reach their goals. She trained daily after she came back home late in the evenings. “You must believe and bow before the Light” - she heard coming from her father’s mouth, as she hit a heavy straw stuffed target. Day by day she brought home even more books that she had borrowed and read them all as she was selling her goods, enchanting those with Light and bringing even more honor to her family’s name, gaining patience of waits. The family seemed to keep calm even between the Second and Third wars when the Menethil Harbor was actually built - the town's men and walls were strong enough to keep the souls of the land safe. Luck or misfortune? One day, a noble paladin visited her weapon shop. His armor was lustering and shining from the rays of the sun. Naira blinked and forced out just another smile as he spoke with a calm and low tone. He asked for a weapon that he could gloriously wield. She nodded and put a book on the table, turning back to run and search for the one. As the hero was waiting, he noticed that she was not a simple citizen, but the one with beliefs to learn more about martial spirit. He decided to help her, as a paladin just for such. They went to visit Duskwood, the place where Weres’ were creeping. There, he has placed his sword on a rock and with a glad and silly face. He trained her how to use what she was learning for, and more. She has never fought with anyone before, so the hero challenged her into a fight –“Show me, what you’ve got” – she looked rather scared at first, not knowing what to do, but later on, they did so day after day. Naira grew up as a person, who wanted to help. She wished to bring happiness to the people by starting to fight the evil creatures outside and ending with a sword in the back of an assassin. Now, Naira is standing in a shining armor like all the heroes she saw in the town she lived in, and Stormwind. She has a fuzzy flashback, seeing her father leaving to serve for Stormwind. She remembers, as her sister went missing and mother was killed by a thief, an assassin, who burnt their home while Naira was training and her father was away. After reporting what happened, her father committed a suicide from the love of his life being murdered. Naira stood in front of him, seeing her father’s body lay in a pool of blood in the remnants of her family’s house. “I will not let this happen again” she whispered to herself as a tear dripped down onto the dusty and burnt ground. One's own salvation Without knowing how to handle herself on her own, she knew only one person around that could indeed help. It was her aunt – she was old and sometimes really ill, but the great woman, known as the one who can speak of many magic tongues for living on Azeroth longer than anyone could expect, accepted to help Naira. The woman brought her to Stormwind, but she couldn’t do anything else – she wasn’t a fond of young people and she forgot how it is to be one. Having herself in Stormwind, Naira then could think of something, but at the same time she couldn’t, for having none else around or any kind of coins, mind was frustrated more than anything else, especially when she just lost her parents. She was taught for many things at that time, so many that she thought she should give a try on living on her own. Later on, she met a boy. He was from the same family – the family of Mastrillia. It was a big noble house, which helped Stormwind and places around it. The boy was only a few years older than her, he didn’t have mother, but for what she was in the same noble house, he insisted for his Baron father to accept her to their family, not wanting to leave her on her own. Naira didn’t feel grateful, she felt as if the whole sky was stumbling upon her from confusion and sadness, but the boy, who later became her brother, grew up together with Naira, making her happy and with tries to make her forget all frustrating thoughts. Naira reached the right age to be able to wield big swords and plate armor, together with her brother. Her brother’s father died later on, she never understood why. She wasn’t that much into his family - they weren’t friendly or loving at all, they pretty much cared only about politics and trades of the House and Stormwind. Naira was a lot opposite and different, but she didn’t know where else should she go – she grew up with completely busy and unkind people, it’s what she couldn’t ever change, so she was taught to accept it. Her despite for nobility grew bigger when she tried to follow the rules of the Mastrillia – they were strict and gave her the feeling of sometimes ending up in the cell. That’s the way she tried to teach herself of controlling her emotions – she knew it wasn’t a way out either. The right age of wearing plate and big swords was reached, but it wasn’t the goal Naira felt good about. She joined an army, or well, what she called “uncaring brother’s orders”. She always respected her brother, but couldn’t believe he took the place of his father after, even made an army, in which she served as a guard of the House of Mastrillia. It was the time that Naira felt completely emotionless and her sleepless nights were spent just by sitting around corners in full attire that represent the House’s colors, to stare into one distance and not leave her post. She hated that most, mostly because she always liked to have a sword in hand, to use it, but… The way she was a guard, was completely different – there was absolutely nothing that could’ve ever attacked! Scoffs under helmet and immature mumbles of hatred, day after day, brought her to realization to be pointless. She grew just stronger from all the time that was spent as a guard, knowing all her thoughts she never got to think about, even more patience, but a tiny bit of dislike… House of Mastrillia History tells that the Mastrillia originates from Terrisa de Mastrillia I, one of the original founding matriarch of the current Mastrillia lineage within the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The Mastrillia was nothing more but just a name before the First War. Terrisa, alongside with her wit and wisdom, with her family, they ran their own blacksmithy, knowing of the current situation regarding the prelude to the Second War. The Mastrillia became one of the arms and weapons supplier to the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War, taking advantage of the war economy. With their effort of supplying the troops as they eventually followed the Alliance to the re-establishment of Stormwind, playing one of the major role within the rebuilding effort, the throne of Stormwind bestowed them a small fief alongside with title of importance, thus the Mastrillia dynasty rised into nobility, following a matrilineal lineage. The House of Mastrillia lived a normal, and rather peaceful economical life with wealthy incomes. Utilizing their financial funding from blacksmithing, they managed to start their own financial institute, lending coins to those in need, funding construction projects, aiding the much improved version of Stormwind that stands now. As well as remaining to run their own blacksmith. They remained as one of the influential supplier within the Southern Eastern Kingdom, in terms of arms and armory, financial institute, and as well as trading. Holy & Nobility In the same army Naira served, there was a man by the name of Gordric. He was a noble paladin, a true believer of Light and mentor to many, many people. He looked somewhat arrogant and spoiled from nobility, but Naira trusted him without even knowing – she isn’t like one of these people that assume from looks! She came to ask for his help to teach her the ways of a paladin. He, indeed accepted, instantly beginning his teachings. It didn’t last long – he gave her a book that she had to read to know more about what are paladins and what actually is the light. He claimed to have written it himself, but there was no way Naira could’ve doubted, seeing the man quite elder in age. The book wasn’t small, but it didn’t take her long to read it, either. She spent most of her times reading now, having something to do in her pointless duties of sitting and guarding the place Mastrillia set itself. She found the book really interesting, which also taught her about things that she didn’t even know, without needing a mentor. Though, she came back to him daily after she finished all the chapters, she had to train and have herself ready at all times, the man taught her even more than she could’ve ever imagine. The time came when Godric and Naira had to depart – he had to travel somewhere really far to find out more about important things, him leading a group of people with himself. He invited Naira to come with, but she insisted to stay – she knew that it would be better if she stayed with her brother. Naira thought of herself having adventures and not boring duties, but duties are duties, a must to do, and she was that kind of a person that wouldn’t leave her job unfinished. With her staying, she experienced a lot more than she would’ve thought of; her fantasies didn’t reach much, knowing that it sometimes leads to sins, even by accidents. The girl met a person who she fell in love with, but she couldn’t spit over her family, remembering the words that Gordric once told her, “Remember, our noble family must follow noble ways and good political paths” - it was forbidden for her to marry someone that isn’t a ‘prince’, which led her to confusion and hatred, she had to abandon that person, who had feelings for her, and she did also. Departure The House of Mastrillia, together with its army moved to Duskwood. It was overflown with undeads and so much evil that they thought they wouldn’t handle it. However, they united with a group of Witch hunters and many other people in it, so they would work together in hand to bring back the peace to the lands of Duskwood. They tried their best to keep their forces in need now, as undeads were rising again and again. Not many could use the Light, but Mastrillia had several priests and doctors. Even though Naira wasn’t the only one in the army of guards, she felt quite happy to be able to finally help and raise her sword against evil doers. She felt alone from not seeing her brother that much – he was going from Stormwind back to Duskwood and so over again – he was a really busy man, while everyone was watched over by a strict lieutenant. Days passed when the Mastrillia couldn’t take down the undeads and decided to flee. Naira found a girl in the army, who later became her friend and offered to help Naira out, to escape to the ‘Vales’. She said she guaranteed sunny days and wilderness, which she loved the most, for it made her relaxed. Naira was thinking a lot and doubting, thinking she couldn’t make it. They however escaped to the Stranglethorn vales, but Naira appeared to not like it – big trees, light armor and wet ground was just what made her feel quite different from what she’s used to. They departed right after, never meeting again. Naira decided to leave the Mastrillia and her lovable brother that wasn’t even so nice in her eyes at all… Third chance to serve Years passed and with Naira still in her attire that had Mastrillia’s colors on it, she was wandering around the places. From Stormwind to Lakeshire, from Lakeshire to Duskwood, Westfall and Stormwind again… She still loved to study the ways of Light and keep her big relief, doing good and kindness to people. After some time, the girl ended up hearing about the Seven Knights’ order. Realizing it’s something that would fit her needs, to fight and cleanse the lands, she joined to help. In the same order, she met a person named Malakai, or shorter as Kai, who seemed to have been very friendly and kind to her, making them both fall in love, what Naira didn’t feel for a while for her “uncaring brother’s orders”. However, the leader of the order suspiciously disappeared and she couldn’t see anyone from the Seven Knights’ order any longer, including Malakai, which led her to departing after a long wait. Naira’s travels didn’t end – she stumbled upon Duskwood, Darkshire, in the middle of some sort of event that was going on, or has been sorting out. She didn’t want to trouble nor interfere, but after, she asked to be by the Conclave of Purity ’s hands, being recruited and saying out the vows. She joined the Conclave as a paladin, knowing that this time won’t lie – third time never lies or dies. She was right – after she knew a few people in the Conclave, she realized what true kind people are, which made her whole hatred to anything go away, the final place where she belonged and felt the true Holiness, having a true reason to fight and a new family, - the Lordsbloods. Category:Knight Category:Conclave of Purity Category:Nobility Category:Holy Light Category:Paladins